Levels
This page will have a general description and some details on the various levels, If you haven't played the game yet; WARNING this page will contain spoilers. Level 1 The first level contains some birds,bunnies,an explosive barrel in the center and 4 spikes. The star is located top right. Using the vortex and having all enemies explode in the middle,then finishing the rest off with your weapon is the quickest way to beat this level. Level 2 The second level has birds,bunnies, several spikes,2 slimes, a caviar powerup in a closed area(blast open with bunnies,RPG,barrels,gunguns or turretles) and a horizontal wall dividing the level in 2 halves and blocking progress. The star is located in the middle to the right, above the exit. There's several ways to get paste the wall in the center, #Blow up the barrels that are so conveniently placed #Use the vortex gun to draw the bunnies to the right hand side of the wall,to avoid having to waste time killing the slimes and spikes on the other side #Use weapons with explosive properties. Level 3 The third level has birds,bunnies, several spikes,homing spikes,slimes, a whisky powerup near the start and three vertical walls. The star is located in the top right corner. *Level 3 has a secret entrance to secret level 1, which contains a rapid fire powerup and rainbows. *Secret level 1 has a secret entrance to secret level 2, which contains 2 bullet count powerups and 2 rapid fire powerups *Going through secret levels to get these powerups is often worth it because the power gained will help deal with bosses. With some luck you could get slime projectiles to blow up near the middle wall to spare a second or two getting to the secret level. Using the vortex in front of you while propelling and shooting is particularly useful in dealing with the spikes as there are long hallways in this level. Level 4 The fourth level has birds,bunnies, several spikes,homing spikes,slimes and an energy drink powerup, The walls in this level are mostly L shaped. The star in this level is located above the exit, behind a wall. Blasting a path using the bunnies through the wall on the left, then firing and going down causes you to face the enemies in a long straight paths,giving enough room to clear the enemies while moving towards the exit, use the vortex the collect enemies near the center right of the level to deal with them easier after blowing up the wall. Since a bunny spawns right next to you when starting the level, it is suggested that when finishing level 3, you put the cursor in the top right corner, so you can vortex the bunny away when starting this level. Level 5 The fourth level has birds,bunnies, several spikes,homing spikes,slimes and an energy drink powerup,this is the first maze-like level where you have to go through a specific path. The star is located in the top right corner. Using bunnies to blast through the path on the right, blwoing up the barrels in the process gives you access to a shortcut and a bullet count powerup. Since a bunny spawns right next to you when starting the level, it is suggested that when finishing level 4, you put the cursor in the top right corner, so you can vortex the bunny away when starting this level. Level 6 Level 6 is a mini boss, the Dome fossil, *Deal with the birds first because there's a chance a sheriff will make this bossfight much harder than it needs to be. *Stay close to the Dome fossil and shoot while moving in circles, squeeze through gaps moving in a single direction(not horizontal) if you can't go around the dome fossil. (when it approaches a wall). *This bossfight won't be over until you kill all the spikes too, make sure to deal with them since the boss releases the dome fossil powerups which are often seen as a bad powerup. *There's no star in this level. since it's a bossfight. Level 7 Level 7 contains all the typical enemies. there's a whiskey and a caviar powerup found near the center, take left path for caviar,right path for whiskey. There's no star in this level. A horde of birds can be found in the bottom left corner,it's advised to stop shooting halfway through the level and pass the birds without harming them, there's also a set of barrels here which could be used to kill all the birds or blast a hole in the wall instead.